Ask New Hampshire
by xXxomegastreakxXx
Summary: New Hampshire is accepting letters! Ask him anything you want, but I'll be rating this T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Hello, I'm New Hampshire from xXxomegastreakxXx's story The Not So United States Of America. I heard that people were doing these Q&A, letter fic, whatever-the-hell-you-call-it things, so I decided I'd try it out for a while. Ask anything you like, but please don't be too crazy or strange; I get flustered by questions easily. I will try to reply to your letters as quickly as I can.**

**Cheers,**

**-NH**


	2. WA 1, KS 1

_Hey bro!_

_Just wanted to say Hi, and ask how you were doing. How's York-niichan, and the other eastern states? How's the weather over there? Has it snowed yet? Or do you not get much snow? _

_I better go before my counterpart (2P WA) realizes I snuck on here. Apparently my sanity is at stake... _

_Ja ne, niichan! _

_Alex_

* * *

_Guten Tag_, little sis!

Thanks for sending me the first letter ^^. How's York doing? Well... he's still trying to recover from Sandy, so I put off hunting him down for calling me Ham Sandwich. It snowed already, but it was followed by rain and it was washed away. And believe me, we get a lot of snow: Mount Washington is home of the world's worst weather, after all.

2P WA? Do you have a double personality?

Sincerely,  
NH

* * *

_Hey New Hampshire_

_I might make a blot too. What do you think?_

_Kansas_

* * *

Hey, Kansas :). I think that would turn out pretty good; if you do a blog, I'll make sure to send you a letter.


	3. WA 2, NY 1

_Guten morgan,_

_Ah, yeah, I kind of forgot York-niican was hit badly by the hurricane... It's good that he's doing okay though!_

_No, I don't a double personality. You know those evil doubles that dad and everyone else talk about? how they're our opposites and try to kill us and such? apparently Evil daddy is after me, and 2P Italy is really mean and scary. My counterpart is trying to prevent me from going insane._

_Ja ne, _

_Alex_

* * *

_Ja_, he's at least stopped trying to push my buttons ^_-, but it's more of a problem keeping him and Mass from tearing each other apart.

Ok, just checkin'. Any opposite who tried to kill me would find himself strapped to a thermonuclear explosive, gunned down by a 50-caliber machine gun, then have his remains blown to bits by the explosive. :3

If 2P Italy and 2P America come near you, just say the word and I'll wipe them from the face of the earth.

* * *

_Ello dear brother,_

_It's Dylan (New York), so your doing one too? Did Jersey and Penn get you too? Heh, ham sandwich, that was a good one *chuckles* no need to hunt me down I'm not going anywhere for awhile... But on to more serious matters, did you handle the hurricane ok? I just hope things get better before winter really sets in. Well later..I guess._

_Your favorite brother, Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones_

* * *

Hey...bro?

I decided to do this one myself (funny, something I want to do that Omega didn't _force_ me to). Don't forget, bro, I was taught by big sister Native America how to hunt, and it's one of my favorite pastimes. I was the least hit out all the Northeastern states, so I'm all good, and winter's a fact of life here: my people are built for it.

Favorite brother? Oh boy, Vermont's not gonna like that XD


	4. WA 3, NY 2, Lissy 1

_NH2,_

_I'm sure it's a relief for ya though! Being bullied isn't fun. is it bad that I want to see a showdown between those two? I mean, it's not like they'd die, right?_

_*laughs* I don't even know you too well and I can see you doing that! But you have given me an idea. I'm not sure dad would appreciate it if I began playing nuclear chemicals... last time was pretty bad. Well, last time my people worked on it, it got pretty crazy._

_I just might take you up on that offer. Be warned, I may drop by your place; with or without my pursuer I have no idea._

_arigatou niichan. _

_Alex_

* * *

Bullied? By York? You're kidding, right? That's nuts. No, but they may just destroy everything in their wake -_-;.

It shouldn't be surprising that I love explosives; my fireworks shows are spectacular on New Year's Eve and the 4th of July :D. maybe you should come over here and check them out sometime.

If I can take on a whole army of Viet Cong with just a pistol and a cigar, no 2P stands a chance.

* * *

_Ello brother,_

_That's good, and speaking of hunting, my stock venison is getting on the skimpy side. I'd figure we could have a little friendly competition this season, wadda say? Good to here that, well at least you don't have to deal with lake-effect when we get cold fronts coming down off Canada and it whips over the great lakes. Ffffu** I just realized something, because of that damn 'Sandy' my frickin' taxes are going to sky rocket...damnit..._

_Vermont eh? Pfft, he ain't got nothing on me, but bye for now_

_Your favorite brother XD, Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones_

* * *

You're on, bro; the deer are swarming my countryside, so we can go pop a few of them. Believe me, I get things probably worse than you do; Mt. Washington, worst weather in the world, and one year I had 10 feet of snow. Pretty crazy. Oh? So you'll be like Taxachussetts? B)

Yeah, he bums out at my place often. He likes my place better than his. :L

* * *

_Hi New Hampshire! _

_How's life up there? I haven't been there in a while, so I wanted to make sure everyone's ok! And how's CT? Gosh I miss the US! _

_Bioh! _

_lissy_

* * *

Hello Lissy. It's been all prep for winter, they're saying this one's gonna be big. Connecticut's the same as ever; being the family genius, he's been lecturing at Harvard for a while now.


	5. 2P Italy 1, ND 1

Please refrain from continuing to threaten us. A los of people could take your words seriously and We don't want that, do We?

Ciao,

2p Italia

* * *

You! *points finger* You're the one who's been going after Washington! And I can threaten whomever I want because I'm able to back up my threats. And need I remind you who your double is? A person who's tactics are to surrender couldn't hope to contend with a trained soldier like me! I started the goddamn Revolution, biatch!

* * *

_Hello, Mr. New Hampshire._

_It's Charlotte (North Dakota) and I wanted to know how you're going to get Hungary and Mr. Prussia together. (Sabrina forced me to ask that question ;)_

_Oh, and I think you have a fan who stalks you, Zack. Not me._

_Lots of love, _  
_ Charlotte Jones_

* * *

North Dakota! I've told you before, don't call me Mr. anymore; just call me big bro :3

*French/Italian combo blood tingling* I'm glad you asked. You see, I just need to get them to stop killing each other, then I kill Austria- wait, forget that last part-, and I forge emails and letters to get the love really pumpin', and- *brick'd*

France: Bastard! Zhat is my job to be ze match-maker!

*dark haze appears* France...

France: *sweat drops* Uh oh. *runs away*

You're DEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ! *whips out mini gun and chases*

Idaho: Oh, boy, there he goes again -_-; I guess I better answer this last question for him...a stalker? Which one; Hungary or Procella?


	6. 2P Italy 2, Flammer 1

_*slaps finger away* Yeah, I'm the one sending her letters._  
_You are an idiota just like your dad. You are asking to get yourself killed._  
_*hand twiches* Yes, I know the waving-flag coward. Thanks to remind me. Now I'm just dying to pull out my knives *smirks* You'll see my tactics, you airhead._  
_Whatever, you are just a kid._  
_2p Italia_

* * *

*Grabs by the shirt and lifts 2P to face* So you think yer a tough guy, huh? *Pulls out grenade*

I'm not afraid of a shrimp like you, and for the record, he's my younger brother. You're the one asking to die, and I will be happy to accomadate you. If I stuff this grenade down your throat and throw you as far as I can, it'll make for some very interesting fireworks. That waving-flag coward happens to be a good friend of mine. I've been run through before; knives are useless against me. Airhead? You better have a will in whatever dimension you came from, because you're about to be put through hell. If I've been around for 200 hundred years, I think the phrase kid isn't something you want to call me.

* * *

_You do understand that this story is breaking the following part of the Content Guidelines:_

_Entries not allowed:_  
_5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc._

_Please put it on another website like deviantART, or make a tumblr account out of this story due to its "Ask" feature that some users have like askfather._

_catspats31_  
_Member of Eliminator_

* * *

*Flips the bird* Go f**k yourself! I don't need you faggots running around, calling out ilegal stories. Go complain to your parents if you want to do that.


	7. 2P Italy 3

_*takes quickly the granade and throws it far away in the other direction* Huh, it didn't explode. And you seemed so serious..._  
_Your younger brother? You still seem like a kid to me, kiddo. I'm over 2500 years old, idiota. _  
_That coward waving-flag happens to be my counterpart and the total opposite of me. I can call him names all I want since I don't like him in the slightlest._  
_You seem pretty confident on that. Want to try me out? Let's see if you don't get stabbed! Sciocco!_  
_No will. I'm not going down unless my first player dies with me. Let's see if you are capable to send me to the tomb knowing that!_

* * *

*explosion* Yeah, that's a slow-detonator. _Ja_, he was still a kid when I was a full-grown colony, so he's my younger brother. It doesn't matter how old you are; it's the fighting prowess that counts. Did you not hear me? *takes all of 2P's knives, snaps them in half* Knives don't work. Try to stab me when you have no weapons, little man. Funny, I killed my 2P fairly easy. Want to join him?


	8. SFL 1, WA 4

_New Hampshire,_

_Hi big bro, Southern Florida here! I've been keeping with the rest of the states since alot are doing this too. How ya been?_

_Your Little Brother, S. Florida_

* * *

Hey little bro, and I've been doing good. Actually, I'm doing better than good, since the Patriots' 59-24 win over the Colts last night :).

* * *

_NH2,_

_Dude, look, bro, you can't kill 2P Italy. He actually helped me. I mean sure, he is a little... uncouth, but come on. _

_Then again, apparently you have to earn his respect, so... meh, boys will be boys and I won't in between you guys. I for one, don't wanna get stabbed._

_Oh, and if you didn't know, I am safe and sound. My counterpart is staying in her world, so I'm safe! Anyway, how's it goin'? Do you know if dad is planning on havinga thanksgiving together again? I may stop by just in case though. _

_Ja ne, Nii-chan, Alex (WA)_

* * *

I can't? Then you should tell your friend to watch his mouth or I'll stuff the barrel of my gun down his throat. Uncouth? More like an egotistical _brat_.

I don't have to earn respect from someone like him. That might be a good idea because I tend to make a mess.

Cool beans, sis :). No, but I know me and the rest of New England are getting together. Feel free to join us.


	9. 2P Italy 4

_*looks at the crater that it left after the explosion and whistles* That was really effective. I'm impressed._  
_Looks like you don't like that I am older than you, kiddo._  
_Experience comes with age. You are just a brute that relies only in guns and bombs. Ha._  
_There's more from those came from. Sciocco. And they do work, I just didn't use them on you, idiota. You are still flesh, which can be cut easily enough._  
_Your 2p was a weakling, but he's pretty much alive. In fact, it seems that he loves to be around me, the bastardo never stops being annoying. And no I don't. Take him._

* * *

My own special concoction. I don't care about age, and experience is earned by conflict just as much as age. I use guns and bombs because I like explosions, but I'm well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, and I've snapped a few necks before. More, eh? then I'll just snap everyone of them. Are you deaf, dummkopf? When I fought with my 2P, he stabbed me plenty of times. Ultimately he lost. Still alive? So it seems the aristocratic coward survived his fall after all... I'll kill him later.


	10. SFL 2, WA 5

_N. Hampshire,_

_Awesome! I couldn't watch the game, although dad enjoyed. XD As soon as the game ended I heard dad scream at the stop of his lungs! He was visiting me and North Florida. God, sis looked like she went deaf!_

_Your Bro, South Florida_

* * *

Too bad, the defense was destroying. That's just like America to do that, and I sympathize with North Florida ^_-.

* * *

_NH2,_

_First off, I wouldn't call him a friend. Merely a tolerated enemy, so I'm not going to stop you (I don't think I can even if I tried) from shooting him. _

_And again, technically I didn't say you had to earn his respect. Just sayin' that's why he's out to kill you. no other than reason than that. But you probably figured that out anyway._

_If you do kill him, at least take him out the woods, or across the border into Vermont. I guess you could always strip him of any sort of defense, then feed him to the lions... so to speak._

_Hmm, I might do that. Who's house is it going to be at?_  
_ Ja ne, Alex_

* * *

Alright, noted. Not many can stop me from doing something when I really put my mind to it. ^_^; Stubborn personality, I have it.

He's out to kill me to see if I can earn his respect? When I'm going to kill somebody, it's because I want them dead. 2Ps are strange...

Vermont doesn't like me killing on his land, so that's a no. Lions, eh? I have a pet mountain lion that would love to make 2P Italy's aquaintennce.

It's at Connecticut's place. And don't be surprised if some random girl is walking around; even though he's a brainiac, Conn's got a way with women. If only I was like that with Virginia... -_-


	11. Texas 1

_Hello, "bro". Um, Ah know we don't talk much...But how're ya? Ah've been doin' pretty good, and Ah might start accepting some letters of my own. 'N fer all ya people reading this, AH AM NOT A COWGIRL. Ah'm a guy. Ahem._

* * *

Sup, Tex. I know, I gotta get out around the country more. I have a tendancy to be a hermit ^_^;. I've been doing good, and I'm glad to hear that you're doing good, too. Sounds cool, I'll make sure to look for it. 0_0 Alright, calm down, Tex *sweatdrop* I'm pretty sure they won't think you're a cowgirl.


	12. SFL 3, WA 6

New Hampshire,

_Yeah, it was pretty funny._

_Hey, who's place are we going to for Thanksgiving this year? Which state? I need to know ahead of time since Thanksgiving is only in 2 days. I guess we'll have our famous "family-dinners". Aka, complete chaos._

_Your bro, _

_South Florida_

* * *

Connecticut's hosting, so you should catch the earliest flight up to New England. I agree, chaos.

* * *

_NH2,_

_Aren't we all stubborn though? I mean when it comes to being like caged animals, aren't all of us states stubborn? Although, I guess you 13 over on that side are more so... it's not a bad trait to have necessarily. D_

_Yeah, i don't get the 2P's either._

_Well, I would just say throw him to Evil dad, Evil Canada and perhaps Evil Russia. But an actual lion would be quite awesome to watch. _

_Sweet! I'm on my way over! I'll bring some Apple pie... or Huckleberry pie... Maybe huckleberry pie. yeah, def huckleberry. _

_Virginia's the most stubborn one, isn't she? Like she has no leniency unless she gets what she wants? Or am I mistaking her for someone else. As I said, I'm not too familiar with you east siders. have you tried to ask her? _

_Although, if you're really desperate to have virginia-neechan on your arm there are ways... peaceful ways of course. I haven't snapped...yet. D_

_Have fun! See you for thanksgiving! _

_Alex_

* * *

_Ja,_ but Michigan says I'm hugely stubborn, 'cause I usually don't leave things done or let 'em go. Well all of us 13 were taught by big sister Native America, and she's very stubborn.

0_o I thought 2Ps had a common enemy in us, so why would they kill each other? And I think you enjoy the thought of 2P Italy being torn apart a _little_ too much...

Sounds delicious, lil' sis :D

I guess? She doesn't really like being told no, but even though we often hang around each other, I've never seen her having no leniency. She's more of a mother figure than a stubborn one. No, and she usually tells me everything.

0/0 I'm not desperate...I just don't want to ruin the good relationship we have. I'm open to suggestions, but please don't tell Virginia about this! What do you mean by peaceful ways and not snapping yet?


	13. WA 7, TX 2

_NH2,_

_I see. I guess that makes sense._

_Well, they do, but apparently they can't always come over. They need something or be let over by one of us. I'm not sure on the technicalities. But they do kill each other. Like Evil dad has killed many of the states, and Evil Iggy uses cupcakes to 'kill' dad and every other nation. It's like on giant never ending World War._

_Oh, I guess I need to get over there and talk to you eastern states more... But I like kinda being over in the corner and watching... curse my individualistic and independent tendencies. Sometimes... other times it's really fun._

_I won't tell. I promise you that. Well, considering you're war with Evil Italy, I didn't want you to misread what I put. Especially with my recent experience with 2P Italy. I wouldn't harm any of you guys. as for the sane part... i guess you wouldn't exactly know... but... have you heard of Hanford? I don't remember it too well, Idaho remembers it better than I do. But apparently had just stepped across the line into insanity. I'll go more into detail if you want, but... yeah. I think even West was a bit scared... ANyway, I'm perfectly sane though. so don't worry, kk?_

_Ja ne! Alex_

* * *

Well at least that puts them at a disadvantage. Jeez, the 2Pverse has got to be a hellish place for people to act like that: I'm a soldier in most aspects of my life, but I wouldn't like a never-ending world war.

Is it just me, or does our family try not to associate with each other? It's like we're rediscovering each other all over again :S. Oh yeah. Don't let that guy's insults go to your head; he's just a jerk trying to look tough. Independent and individualistic, eh? We're sort-of alike, I see ;).

Thank you! ^^ Alright, I get it now. Hanford...the name does ring a bell- ah! I did SWAT training in the high school there. I heard the place was depopulated, but that's about it. That's good to hear, I don't want you to end up like Rhode Island; he goes postal every time Family Guy gets a lawsuit (He's got anger issues. I do too, but not as bad as Rhodey.)

* * *

_Aheheheh How's life with Hungary and Prussia and just about everyone else going? Meanwhile, I'm livin' pretty well with Portugal at mah house. The stupid American had to pair me up with someone close to Spain, but ain't Spain. ;_; Anyways, how's the whole thing with Virginia going, aheheheh?Yer awesome step-bro out, _

_Richard Austin-Jones_

* * *

You. Are. Lucky. You do NOT want to know what hell those two have put me through in just a week, I envy you! Hungary's bad enough with stalking me, and now she's in my house 0_o. Yeah, America was just throwing countries and states together randomly, so It's no surprise that happened. / I'm having a very hard time telling her how I feel, I mean, we have a great brother-sister relationship, it's one of my most treasured things. I don't want to ruin it, but every time I'm around her, man, I want her. You won't tell her, right? ^_-.


	14. WA 8, 2P Italy 5

_NH2,_

_I can see you being the soldier. I hate the thought of a never ending World War._

_Well, I wouldn't know. I know some states do interact with each other. I mean, I interact with Idaho and Oregon quite often. Montana too. But since we're all so far away... yeah... and the one or two get togethers a year don't help too much, right?_

_I'll try not to. But It's not really insults (though I can't help BUT let them get to me a little), that I have a problem with. It's more his ability to change from yelling insults at me, to 'complimenting' me... then right back to yelling insults. Ya know, that sort of thing._

_I'll never understand 2Ps... I don't really want to either, actually._

_Yeah, well, during the Cold War dad had me work on the nuclear weapons. Other states did too, but I put out just a bit more. I refused to actually in there, but because of the chemicals and everything it just kinda affected me indirectly. It apparently wasn't a pretty sight. I'll have to ask Idaho what all I did... That's kinda the reason why it's depopulated._

_ja ne,_

_Alex_

* * *

The only other time at I can remember that all the states were seeing each other frequently was during the Civil War, and we were fighting rather badly. I rember I captured by Texas after he shot me in the head. (We shut down if we're stabbed or shot in the brain, then it heals and we wake up a few hours later.)

I understand how you feel, but a good way to ignore the insults is to remind yourself that this guy's an antisocial nutcase who'll never have a good relationship. That's a strange way of talking to another person. -_-

Gotcha. That doesn't mean you were exposed to chemical radiation, right? ;b

* * *

_A jerk that only wants to seem tough, huh... It does apply to you too. Maybe you should consider yourself a hypocrite? A brute-like hypocrite. A special concoction? Just like a recipe of a pizza or a cake, even though I see you blowing up the kitchen instead of cooking. Oh well. Age gives you experience and wisdom. You gain consciousness of what you can do and what you can't. You are still a child: arrogant and impulsive. You wouldn't understand your limits like I do. You sound so confident on that *smiles widely* What you can't see, you can't break. He can stab, yes, but he helds no strength alone, that's the reason why he is weak and you consequently beat him. You are going to kill yourself? That's going to hurt like hell *smile*_

* * *

Oh great, the annoying pipsqueak is back -_-. A hypocrite? I can put you through such hell that you would wish you were never born! _Ja_, I know a few things about chemical compounds, like how to mix nitroglycerin and gasoline to make a very powerful explosive; care to test it out? Oh, now you want to insult my cooking? I'm a decent chef, thank you very much. That may be, but I've gone through every modern military training exercise in the book; I know how to snap necks, shoot a man (or a 2P) in between the eyes from 10,000 meters, hanging upside down, and know how to access security systems. You just know that stabbing people hurts them, talk about no finesse. I'm not killing myself; I'm killing a guy who looks like me. We are our own persons.


End file.
